Mês VK 2017
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: Coleção de fanfics com temas selecionados para o ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite.
1. Dia 1 - Começo

**Curiosidade**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 1, começo.

* * *

"Vamos brincar de pique-esconde!" – Serenity falou em tom de ordem e começou a correr antes mesmo de Venus pensar em uma resposta.

"Serenity! Assim não vale!" – Venus reclamou.

"Vale sim!" – a voz de Serenity estava abafada pela distância – "E você deveria estar contando e não reclamando!"

Venus começou a contar em voz alta. Em momentos assim ela achava Serenity mais infantil do que ela realmente era. Claro que considerar Serenity uma criança exigia que ela ignorasse determinados comportamentos da princesa como suspirar apaixonadamente pelo príncipe da Terra enquanto observava o planeta azul. No começo, Venus achou bonitinho. 'Toda garota precisa de um amor platônico', ela pensou, achando que alimentar a paixonite de Serenity seria como permitir que a princesa tivesse apenas uma estória para lembrar no futuro. E este foi o primeiro grande erro de Venus: não perceber antes que o amor platônico era na verdade um amor trágico. Não tinha nem que ter começado.

Quando parou de contar, olhou para os lados, buscando a princesa pelos cantos do palácio. Ela tinha costume de se esconder em lugares que não eram bem esconderijos, mas, que devido a obviedade, ninguém pensaria em procurar. Percorreu alguns corredores sem sucesso até chegar a conclusão que Serenity não estava se escondendo de verdade. Ela usou a brincadeira como uma desculpa para poder ir até o observatório. Venus não apressou o passo quando se dirigiu para lá, o que daria mais tempo para a outra garota se dedicar a atual obsessão.

Como esperado, Serenity estava debruçada sobre o suporte, observando o planeta Terra enquanto intercalava suspiros e sorrisinhos apaixonados. Venus sentiu um nó no estomago frente aquela cena. Tinha um péssimo pressentimento em relação aos terráqueos.

"Eu pensei que estávamos brincando de pique-esconde." – ela falou, fazendo barulho ao entrar no observatório – "Não fui informada de que tínhamos mudado para os estudos de astronomia."

Serenity teve pelo menos a decência de parecer envergonhada ao ser pega em flagrante.

"É a primeira vez que alguma de vocês reclama sobre meu interesse sobre os estudos."

"Seu repentino interesse por astronomia não é motivado pela sua vontade de estudar, princesa." – Venus falou com suavidade se aproximando do equipamento que Serenity estava usando – "Há estrelas e planetas mais interessantes do que a Terra."

"Mas eu não me interesso por estrelas!" – Serenity argumentou – "Estou estudando a fundo o planeta Terra."

"O planeta Terra ou o príncipe do planeta Terra?" – Venus perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Ah... É... O príncipe." – ela respondeu baixinho.

"Princesa..." – Venus falou em um suspiro – "Isto não vai acabar bem."

"Acabar?" – ela perguntou com um sopro de voz – "Nem mesmo começou."

"Nem tudo é uma via de mão dupla." – Venus respondeu, sorrindo.

"Isto é muito chato!" – Serenity reclamou – "Eu queria poder ir aonde quero sem que ninguém ficasse me controlando."

"Você é uma princesa. Princesas seguem protocolos."

"Mas eu já fui na Terra uma vez."

"O que?!" – Venus olhou para Serenity como se tivesse nascido uma outra cabeça no pescoço dela – "Você o que?"

"Eu fui na Terra." – ela respondeu – "É tão lindo lá! O verde, ele é real! Existem tantos tons diferentes!"

"Quando?"

"Os lagos... Oh, são realmente azuis como nós vemos daqui!" – Serenity continuou a descrever a Terra – "Tão azuis quanto os olhos de Endymion."

"Você está chamando o príncipe da Terra pelo nome."

"Oh, você também sabia o nome dele, V?" – Serenity perguntou surpresa – "Por que nunca me disse?"

"Se você prestasse atenção nas lições que a Mercury te dá, saberia o nome das últimas gerações de todos os regentes do planeta Terra, Serenity!"

"Hmm... Acho que a Mercury tem razão quando diz que o conhecimento é uma ferramenta poderosa..."

"Serenity!" – Venus estava abismada – "Eu não acredito que você desrespeitou as regras e saiu da Lua! Quem te ajudou?"

"Ninguém me ajudou." – ela respondeu indignada.

"É claro que alguém te ajudou." – Venus falou – "Eu preciso saber quem foi."

"Eu consigo fazer as coisas sozinha, sabia?" – a indignação de Serenity só crescia – "Eu posso fazer várias coisas sozinhas, inclusive coisas que você não pode, Venus!"

"Você quer mesmo que eu acredite que foi para a Terra sozinha?"

"Claro que quero porque é verdade." – Serenity colocou as mãos no quadril com uma expressão de quem estava prestes a aceitar uma aposta – "Eu vou te mostrar!"

"Não!" – Venus falou, mas antes que pudesse impedir Serenity colocou as mãos no dispositivo que até então estava usando para observar a Terra a distância e a próxima coisa que viu foi apenas uma luz intensa e branca.

* * *

Quando se deu conta, Venus estava deitada no chão. Um chão que ela não conhecia e aquilo era assustador. Não era Vênus, não era a Lua. Ela respirou fundo e sentiu a umidade do ar, um cheiro que ela achava ser de terra molhada, já que ela estava deitada sobre algumas folhas de algum tipo de floresta. Quase arfou com a conclusão de que ali era o planeta Terra. Serenity realmente tinha as mandando para o planeta. E, foi nesta hora, que ele ficou preocupada: não conseguia ver Serenity em lugar nenhum.

Ela quase bufou de irritação enquanto se levantava e tentava se orientar pelo céu. Era noite e a penumbra cobria o ambiente. Serenity estava observando a face do planeta que estava voltada para a Lua e isto explicava o porquê de ela parecer sonolenta em alguns dias. Ao contrário do que Venus tinha pensado antes, Serenity não passava as noites observando a distância, ela estava vindo para a Terra e _sozinha_. Se a rainha soubesse disto, Venus estaria encrencada. Pior, se Mars soubesse disto, Venus não teria mais paz, seria atormentada sobre a sua incompetência pelo resto da sua longa vida. Ela tinha que achar Serenity e voltar para a Lua imediatamente. Mas, claro que era mais fácil decidir o que fazer do que fazer de verdade e ela estava perdida. As estrelas estavam em posições erradas das que estava acostumava a ver.

Aquele lugar era quente e úmido de um jeito que não nunca tinha sentido antes. O problema não era o calor, Vênus era quente, muito quente, era a umidade que estava grudando na pele dela e fazendo tudo pegajoso. E alguma coisa estava a atrapalhando, ela não conseguia localizar Serenity. Ela sempre tinha achado que não havia magia na Terra, mas algo estava bloqueando as habilidade dela. Ela andou mais um pouco, seguindo uma luz no chão, já que as estrelas estavam se mostrando referências duvidosas, quando viu o que estava a atrapalhando achar Serenity. Um homem com roupas brancas e uma capa farfalhante. Ele não era uma grande fonte de magia, mas era a fonte mais próxima a ela no momento e isto poderia estar interferindo. Além do fato de que ele estava no meio do caminho e isto podia realmente atrapalhar ela a achar Serenity.

"Hoje deve ser o dia de sorte de alguém."

"O que?" – Venus perguntou mais surpresa do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Um linda mulher caiu do céu." – ele respondeu.

"Eu... Não cai do céu, tecnicamente falando..." – Venus se aproximou dele devagar e parou a uns 10 passos dele – "Você não parece surpreso em ver uma pessoa caindo do céu."

"Você não pareceu nem um pouco... Lisonjeada ou encabulada por te ter te chamado do linda mulher." – ele retrucou.

"E por que eu deveria?" – ela perguntou – "Foi um elogio, elogios são bons de ser ouvidos. Você os aceita e os agradece ou não fala nada."

"Então você não aceitou meu elogio." – ele falou devagar.

"Isto não é relevante."

"Para mim, é."

"Foi um elogio não requisitado vindo de um homem que eu nunca vi na vida." – ela respondeu sem rodeios – "Não é nenhum pouco relevante para mim."

Um dos cantos da boca dele se elevou em um sorriso de lado o que ela achou um pouco atraente, mas foi rápido demais para ela conseguir gravar os detalhes.

"Meu nome é Kunzite. Eu sou um dos generais do príncipe Endymion." – ele disse ainda parado no mesmo lugar.

"Oh."

"Imagino que você seja uma das guardiãs da princesa." – ele continuou a falar.

"Perspicaz." – ela respondeu – "Eu preciso acha-la, então, com licença."

"Você não vai conseguir acha-los, senhorita...?" – ele falou antes mesmo de ela conseguir passar por ele.

"Venus."

"Senhorita Venus, eles..."

"Só Venus, general." – ela corrigiu – "Onde ela está?"

"Ela está segura."

"Não foi o que eu perguntei."

"Não, não foi, mas isto não é a coisa mais importante?

"Isto é o que você diz." – ela retrucou – "Eu não acredito em você."

"Você não poderia dar algum tempo para dois?" – ele perguntou – "Vocês acabaram de chegar."

"Não." – ela respondeu direta – "Porque nós nem deveríamos ter chegado."

"Mas chegaram."

"E você não deveria estar os ajudando."

"É apenas um encontro."

"Um encontro que pode gerar desdobramentos políticos desagradáveis."

"Eles são jovens e..." – ele se aproximou dela.

"Jovens?" – Venus sorriu achando graça dele.

"O que eu posso fazer para te convencer a dar um pouco mais tempo para eles?" – ele perguntou – "Te mostrar algo interessante?"

"Eu acho que já vi o que tem de interessante por aqui." – ela respondeu sem pensar, olhando ele de cima a baixo.

"Um elogio não requisitado?"

"A diferença é que nós já nos conhecemos." – ela respondeu balançando a cabeça.

Kunzite abriu a boca para responder, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada rápido o suficiente para impedir Venus de sair andando.

"Não sei porque você está preocupada em levar sua princesa embora tão rápido." – ele começou a falar a seguindo – "Não é a primeira vez que ele veio aqui."

"Eu sei."

"E ela voltou inteira para a Lua das outras vezes"

"Você tem certeza?" – ela perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Claro" – ele respondeu.

"Eu acho que você não pegou a essência da minha pergunta."

"Eu entendi completamente o que você perguntou." – ele quase sorriu – "Posso até dizer que estamos em sintonia."

"Ainda não." – ela olhou para ele – "Mais quase."

"Venus." – ele parou no meio do caminho e ela continuou andando– "Venus, você está indo pelo caminho errado."

"Então me mostre o caminho certo." – ela disse, olhando sobre o ombro.

"Eu não posso."

"Então vou ser obrigada a andar por todos os caminho errados até achar o certo." – ela começou a buscar outro caminho – "Eu tenho que sair daqui agora."

"Minha presença é tão desagradável assim?"

"Em outra circunstâncias, eu estaria disposta em ficar aqui de boa vontade, flertando com você." – ela falou.

"Pensei que era isto o que nós estávamos fazendo."

"Sim, mas eu não estou aqui de boa vontade." – ela retrucou.

"Não estou te obrigando a ficar aqui. Aliás, você veio sozinha."

"Não, não vim e é este o problema."

Kunzite a olhou por algum tempo sem responder.

"É sério, Kunzite, princesa Serenity pode ter vindo aqui outras vezes, mas eu não sabia. Agora que eu sei, eu sou obrigada a leva-la comigo de volta." – ela começou a falar com um tom sério que não tinha usado até agora – "Se eu estivesse sozinha, eu aceitaria seu convite de me mostrar algo interessante."

"Tudo bem. Eu te levo até ela." – ele respondeu, sorrindo e indicou um dos caminhos – "Por aqui."

* * *

Em defesa de Kunzite, ele realmente mostrou o caminho a ela e sem desvios ou gracinhas. Por algum instantes, Venus ficou preocupada em ele tentar desviá-la do caminho, o que seria muito fácil já que ela não conhecia caminho algum por ali. Mas, antes que se desse conta, viu Serenity e o _famoso_ príncipe.

"Vamos embora, Serenity." – Venus estava com vontade de pegar princesa pelo braço e a arrastar dali a força – "Agora."

"Sailor Venus, isto não é necessário..." – Endymion começou a argumentar.

"Tudo bem, eu vou com ela." – Serenity respondeu, sorrindo para Endymion – "A V está muito nervosa. Eu devia ter avisado ela antes de trazer ela para cá."

"Mas você ficou tão pouco tempo dessa vez..." – Endymion reclamou.

"É melhor que ela vá agora, mestre." – Kunzite falou, olhando para Venus de uma forma divertida.

"Eu volto depois!" – Serenity falou sorridente.

"Princesa!" – Venus reclamou enquanto Serenity saia saltitante para beijar mais uma vez Endymion.

"Você também pode voltar depois." – Kunzite murmurou próximo de Venus.

"Para que?" – ela perguntou, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Para te mostrar algo interessante." – Venus sorriu de lado e seguiu Serenity sem lhe dar uma resposta.

"Ah, meu amigo." – Endymion bateu a mão no ombro de Kunzite – "Você não parece ter noção do perigo."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Não teve zuera, não teve drama. Confesso que em algum momento aquele trecho do diálogo do mangá onde o Kunzite deixa a V corada em SilMil deveria estar nesta fanfic, mas a ideia passou por mim e não apareceu por aqui.

Eu não vou publicar o dia 3, que não está pronto, o próximo será o dia 5.

Quando eu finalizar o dia 3, eu já comecei (eu juro!), eu publico fora de ordem.


	2. Dia 5 - Magia

**Não é magia, é um truque de mágica  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 5, magia. É, dia 5 porque não sigo regras. (Mentira, o dia 3 não tá pronto).

É UA, eles são adolescentes e ninguém veio de outro planeta. 

* * *

"Isto não é magia!" – ela falou, batendo o pé e com as mãos nos quadris – "É mágica. Um truque de mágica!"

"É a mesma coisa." – ele argumentou, colocando a cartola sobre a cabeça.

"Saitou, você roubou esta cartola daquela fantasia ridícula do Mamoru? Ele adora aquela fantasia como se fosse mais valiosa do que a própria vida!" – ela perguntou, dando risadinhas. – "E não é a mesma coisa!"

"Não. Esta é minha cartola de mágico." – ele respondeu enquanto colocava uma capa – "E esta é..."

"A sua capa porque você é obcecado com capas." – ela respondeu.

Ele a olhou com os olhos estreitos. Ela estava acabando com o clima da apresentação. A culpa era toda dele, ele deveria ter chamado outra pessoa para assistir em primeira mão a apresentação. Mas, é claro, ele não tinha outra pessoa para chamar até porque ele estava fazendo aquilo para ela. Tudo tinha começado no meio de alguma conversa boba que eles tiveram alguns dias atrás em que Minako tinha perdido vários minutos descrevendo como queria que tivesse mais magia na vida dela. E o simples fato dela ter perdido mais de alguns minutos falando sobre o mesmo assunto era porque aquilo importava. O problema era que ele não sabia fazer magia. Aliás, ele não conhecia ninguém que pudesse fazer magia, então ele teria que apelar para mágica.

"Você disse que gostava de magia." – ele falou pegando um lenço multicolorido.

"Magia, não mágica." – ela retrucou vendo ele balançar o lenço de um lado para outro, mostrando para ela que era só um lenço simples. – "Você vai fazer o que com este lenço?"

Ele segurou o lenço pelas pontinhas e mostrou um lado e depois o outro lado. Minako quase conseguia ouvi-lo falar 'nada deste lado, nada deste outro lado', mas ele estava apenas a olhando.

"Você vai fazer ele sumir?" – ela insistiu.

"Não." – ele fechou a mão esquerda e começou a colocar o lenço dentro na mão fechada aos poucos – "Qual é a graça de fazer as coisas sumirem?"

"Eu não sei, você que tem o costume de sumir." – ela respondeu hipnotizada pelo movimento das mãos dele. Saitou era uma coisa complicada para ela. Pelo menos, naquele momento, ela podia olhá-lo fixamente sem parecer estranho. – "Me conte você qual é a graça. O que você quer com isto?"

"Fazer uma apresentação."

"Você não precisa de uma ajudante para isto?" – ela perguntou.

"Não preciso de uma ajudante."

"Todo mágico precisa de uma ajudante, Saitou!" – Minako insistiu.

"Não pretendo cerrar ninguém ao meio." – ele resmungou.

"Nem toda ajudante precisa ser cerrada ao meio, Saitou!" – ela respondeu – "E você está enfiando esse lenço dentro da mão há séculos! Esse lenço não tem fim?"

"Você está me atrapalhando." – ele reclamou.

"Não tem como atrapalhar alguém que não está fazendo nada!"

"Minako, quieta."

"Não me mande ficar quieta!" – ela resmungou – "Aliás não me mande a fazer nada!"

"Você quer assistir ou não?" – ele perguntou, parando de mexer no lenço.

"Não sei se consigo responder essa pergunta já que você está praticamente me obrigando a ficar aqui." – ela respondeu de uma forma displicente. Saitou apertou a mão em torno lenço e a abriu com um gesto exagerado fazendo uma flor aparecer. – "Uau!"

Saitou levantou uma das sobrancelhas, observando a expressão dela com cuidado. Ele estava procurando qualquer sinal de provocação ou de brincadeira, mas ela parecia genuinamente surpresa com o truque.

"Você fez uma flor!" – ela parecia abismada com aquilo – "Uma flor de verdade."

"Eu não _fiz_ uma flor." – ele respondeu – "Eu fiz aparecer uma flor e é uma flor de plástico."

"Céus, como você é chato, Saitou!" – Minako exclamou, puxando a flor com força da mão dele – "Como você fez isso?"

"Já disse: magia."

"É um truque de mágica!" – ela resmungou – "E deve ser dos simples ainda por cima."

"Pode até ser..." – ele disse com um sorrisinho enviesado – "Mas é um truque simples que você não sabe qual é!"

"O que mais você sabe fazer?" – ela perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"Eu pensei que você não estava interessada." – ele comentou, pegando a flor das mãos dela.

"Não disse isto, disse que truque de mágica não é magia."

"Pedante."

"Falou o cara que acabou de me explicar, no meio de um truque, que não _fez_ uma flor." – Minako resmungou – "O que mais você tem? Truque com cartas?"

"Eu me recuso a te responder isto!" – ele respondeu sem esconder uma certa irritação.

"Por que...?" – Minako começou a perguntar e se lembrou – "Ah, claro..."

"Ah, claro..." – ele tentou imitar o tom de voz dela.

"Não seja chato." – ela resmungou – "O que mais?"

Ele saltou do palco improvisado e se inclinou sobre ela. Minako, que estava sentada em uma daquelas cadeiras de plástico de festinha de criança, olhou para cima assustada com a súbita aproximação. Saitou ficou tenso por alguns instantes até perceber que o susto foi substituído pela curiosidade. Ele movimentou a mão como se fosse pegar algo atrás da cabeça dela ou só colocar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha, mas deixou a mão parada no ar, centímetros de distância dela.

"O que foi, Saitou?" – ela perguntou, olhando para ele concentrada e perguntou descontraída – "Está tentando achar uma moeda atrás do meu ouvido?"

"Estou calculando meu próximo movimento." – ele respondeu com calma.

"E precisa ser assim, tão perto de mim?"

"Ah, sim..." – ele respondeu, olhando direto para ela – "Precisa, caso contrário, eu posso mudar de ideia."

"Posso saber qual é a sua ideia então?" – ela perguntou ficando impaciente.

"Eu..." – ele parecia indeciso.

"Você está mudando de ideia." – ela completou frustrada – "Eu imaginei que você fosse fazer isso."

"Você nem sabe o que eu estava pen..."

Saitou não conseguiu completar a frase. Minako pegou a gola da capa de mágico com as duas mãos e a segurou com tanta força dentro dos punhos que dava para ver as articulações tremendo pelo esforço. Ela não precisava de toda a força que usou para puxá-lo para perto de si, ele iria de qualquer forma, a posição que ele estava era instável, mas ela quis fazer deste jeito. Quando ele abriu a boca para reclamar que ela iria estragar a capa, ela pressionou os lábios deles juntos. Ele paralisou. Ela bufou e o soltou.

"Francamente!" – Ela pulou do lugar que estava sentada e estava encarando-o. – "Qual o seu problema?!"

"Eu disse que estava calculando!" – ele argumentou – "Só que agora você me deu toda a base de cálculo."

"Sério? Metáfora com cálculo agora?"

Desta vez Saitou não ficou parado. Desta vez ele a beijou do mesmo jeito impulsivo que ela beijou de volta.

"Pelos céus!"

Os dois se separaram como se tivessem levado um choque ao ouvir a voz de Mamoru.

"Você me disse que era uma apresentação de mágica, Saitou." – Mamoru falou rindo feito um maníaco – "Você tinha que ter me preparado para parte que finalmente um milagre ia acontecer e vocês dois iam ficar juntos!"

"Vai te catar, Mamoru!" – Saitou respondeu irritado enquanto Minako sorria. Era deste tipo de magia que ela estava falando.


	3. Dia 7 - Folhas

**Folhas de papel rabiscadas**

" _Being a writer of fiction isn't like being a compulsive liar, honestly."_ _  
_ _―_ _Neil Gaiman_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 7, folhas.

Essa fanfic estragou meu rolê das fics fofas/engraçadas e ia ser eliminada do mês VK, mas aí eu não consegui escrever nada para o tema... Aí ficou isso aqui mesmo.  
E está fora de ordem de novo.

* * *

Tinham tantas folhas de papel jogadas no chão que uma pessoa desavisada acharia que ali era algum tipo de papelaria vítima de um furacão. Mas, no caso de ser realmente uma livraria desorganizada, só tinha dois tipos de papeis: folhas escritas e amassadas e folhas escritas soltas por todas as superfícies possíveis. Ela se abaixou e pegou uma das bolas de papel tão bem amassada que parecia ter sido feita em um momento de fúria. O suspiro que se seguiu era de pesar. Ele escrevia tão bem, era mágico como ele unia as palavras e a fazia querer ler mais e mais, mesmo ela não sendo tão chegada a literatura. Só que ela não estava ali para isto. Mamoru tinha ligado para ela na noite anterior e a feito que iria ver como ele estava. Mamoru estava preocupado com ele e só isto já era um sinal ruim.

"Saitou?" – ela chamou baixinho. Ela não se considerava a melhor pessoa para estar ali, mas, ao que tudo indicava, era a única opção de Mamoru. O que era, ao mesmo tempo, triste e dolorido. Eles já tinha sido muitas coisas, de forma intensa, e agora não eram nada. Respirou fundo e o chamou desta vez mais alto. – "Saitou?"

"Poderia perguntar como você entrou aqui?" – a voz dele era baixa, ela não lembrava de ter ouvido usar um tom de voz alto desde que apareceu, mas não tinha qualquer sinal de irritação por ela estar ali.

"Mamoru-san pediu para checar você." – ela respondeu, dando a volta no sofá onde ele estava deitado – "Disse onde estava a cópia dele da chave da sua casa."

"Hmm" – ele respondeu como se isto não interessasse ele e continuou deitado com um dos braços sobre os olhos.

"Você está bem?" – ela perguntou. Ela era muito boa em ignorar lugares bagunçados, caso contrário não conseguiria abrir o próprio guarda-roupa, mas era mais complicado não notar quando a bagunça era uma pessoa.

"Você pode dizer para o mestre que estou bem." – ele respondeu.

"Não foi bem isto que eu perguntei." – ela comentou.

"É esta a resposta que você veio buscar." – ele ainda usava o mesmo tom sem emoção – "Você veio me checar e dizer para ele como estou. Para ele, estou bem."

"Não parecer que você esteja bem."

"E desde quando você se importa?" – a pergunta veio rápida. Rápida demais para quem estava tentando ser displicente.

"Desde quando sai da minha casa em pleno feriado para ver como você estava." – o tom de voz dela era estável e até simpático. Aquilo o irritou de alguma forma.

"Você já fez o que tinha que fazer aqui, Aino." – ele falou ao se sentar no sofá e olhar para ela pela primeira vez desde que aquela conversa tinha começado – "Pode ir para casa ou sei lá onde pretendia gastar seu precioso feriado."

"Feriados são tédios quando todos estão viajando." – ela respondeu, olhando para ele de relance. Era um pouco intimidador encará-lo quando ele estava naquele humor. – "Sabia que existe uma coisa chamada lixeira? Dá para jogar as folhas de papel dentro dela e deixar as coisas um pouco mais organizadas."

"Você está preocupada com a arrumação da minha casa agora?" – ele ainda estava sentado e a olhando.

"Não. Na verdade, não..." – ela olhou para ele antes de continuar a falar – "É só que... Essas folhas todas espalhadas pela casa falam muito mais sobre seu estado de espirito do que de organização."

Saitou fechou os olhos por alguns instantes e respirou fundo.

"Você realmente pode ir." – ele falou com um pouco mais de suavidade – "Eu vou ligar para o Mamoru e atualizar ele sobre como estou."

"Sobre o que você está escrevendo, Saitou-san?" – ela perguntou, ignorando o que ele falou.

"Por que você está insistindo em ficar aqui?"

"Tenho interesses em processos criativos." – ela respondeu como se fosse obvio – "É legal saber qual como um autor escreve seus livros, um músico compõe..."

"Você já leu meus livros?" – ele estava incrédulo.

"Pode parecer surpreendente, mas eu sei ler." – ela respondeu com um sorriso que o irritou. A maioria dos sorrisos dela eram irritantes.

"Não entendo o porquê de você se autodepreciar assim."

"Não me deprecio." – ela argumentou com outro sorriso – "É só um comentário engraçadinho."

"Seus comentários engraçadinhos são cheios disto, auto depreciação e sorrisos falsos."

Minako suspirou e revirou os olhos antes de jogar a bolsa em qualquer canto. Não fazia muita diferença em escolher um lugar para isto já que tudo estava fora do lugar mesmo. Pegou uma das folhas não amassadas que estava na poltrona e se sentou sem ser convidada.

"Não é possível ser autodepreciativa e rir de verdade." – ela respondeu, passando os olhos pelo papel – "Você soa amargurado nestas linhas."

"Você nunca parece sorrir de verdade." – ele insistiu.

"Isto é o tipo de coisa que só dá pra ser dito depois de muita observação." – ela continua lendo o que está na folha que ela segura.

"Eu sou um escritor, minha função é observar tudo e escrever sobre." – ele respondeu.

"Você vai continuar a me encarar o tempo todo assim?" – ela perguntou.

"Você vai continuar a evitar o meu olhar o tempo todo?"

"Não." – ela murmurou, jogando a folha no chão e o encarando.

"Pode não parecer, mas tenho um sistema de organização aqui e você acabou de jogar esta folha aleatoriamente no chão."

Ela olhou para folha como não se importasse, e ela não se importava mesmo, e voltou a encará-lo.

"No começo, eu achei que estava vendo coisas onde não existiam." – ela falou com cuidado – "Sabe, quando parece que você está sendo meio paranoico e todos insistem em te jogar isto na cara? Uma coisa neste estilo."

"O que você está tentando me dizer?"

"Mamoru realmente me pediu para checar se você estava bem. Parece que 3 dias sem notícias suas o deixam preocupado." – ela respondeu – "Acredito que o estereótipo de escritor amargurado e deprimido lhe cai bem. Não tenho dúvidas que algumas destas folhas jogadas por aí devam ser alguma receita médica."

"É a segunda vez que você me chama de amargurado."

"Sim e eu posso lidar com a sua evidente amargura, a mágoa que já me deixa sem reação." – ela respondeu como se escolhesse as palavras com cuidado apesar de estar falando rápido – "Voltando a minha paranoia, quanto mais eu lia os seus livros, mas eu achava... Coisas que os outros não viam. Eram detalhes bem sutis."

"Você quer discutir literatura comigo?" – ele perguntou com a sombra de um sorriso. Minako percebeu que a barba dele estava por fazer.

"Não, não tenho pretensão de discutir literatura com um escritor quando eu escrevo só listas de coisas a serem feitas." – ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça – "A questão é que eu sempre me acho no que você escreve. Então queria te perguntar, estou sendo paranoica e vendo coisas demais?"

Ele se inclinou para trás e apoiou as costas no encosto do sofá.

"Como já disse, eu escrevo o que observo." – ele respondeu evasivamente.

"E as obras que você escreveu antes de nos conhecermos?"

"Isto realmente importa?" – ele perguntou.

"Nós mal trocamos meia dúzia de palavras, Saitou." – ela apoiou os cotovelos sobre as próprias pernas como se tentasse de aproximar dele, mas ainda respeitando o espaço pessoal dele. – "Não nos olhamos nos olhos e não sabemos nada um do outro. Você não me conhece e me coloca nessas folhas que estão jogadas no chão. Eu até entendo o apelo disto, eu realmente te colocaria em algo só para te destruir mesmo que figurativamente assim." – ela pegou outra folha e a amassou com muito mais força do que era necessário. – "É poético."

"Você quer o que, Minako?" – ele coçou os olhos com os dorsos das mãos. Ele parecia cansado agora. – "Quer que eu lhe dê os créditos como musa inspiradora?"

O som que ela fez podia ser confundido com uma risada.

"Musa inspiradora..." – ela repetiu sem esconder um tom meio venenoso.

"Não gosta do título?" – ele perguntou – "Posso achar outro mais adequado. Do que você gosta?"

"Eu gosto quando você não gasta suas palavras com coisas dolorosas." – o fantasma de um sorriso passou pelo rosto dela.

"Você mente com seus sorrisos. Eu preciso dizer a verdade com as minhas palavras escritas."

"Eu pensava que a ficção era um tipo de fuga."

"Talvez. Para o leitor."

"Para o escritor não?"

"Para mim, é o melhor jeito de... Tentar lidar com tudo."

"Escrever é seu escudo." – ela murmurou.

"Escrever é guardar memórias. É... Uma forma de reviver o que aconteceu."

Minako o olhou por alguns instantes.

"Quais são as chances do seu último banho ter sido há 3 dias atrás?"

"Você está fugindo do assunto?" – ele perguntou quase achando graça.

"Não, mas eu realmente vim aqui para ver como você estava." – ela sacudiu os ombros – "Eu preciso fazer um relatório para o Mamoru e tal."

"É só fazer o que eu te disse antes, falar que estou bem e que vou ligar para ele depois" – ele falou.

Ela se levantou e desamassou os vincos da saia. Pegou a bolsa do canto que tinha jogado e caminhou pela sala.

"Não sei se foi uma boa ideia fazer a vontade do Mamoru-san. Ou te perguntar o que você ainda não respondeu." – ela falou baixinho – "De certa forma me sinto mal por tudo, mas sei que a culpa não é minha."

"Não precisa se preocupar comigo." – ele ainda estava apoiado no sofá – "E... Não é impressão sua, eu escrevo sobre você. Todas essas folhas espalhadas pela casa..." – ela gesticulou com os braços abertos – "Só para conseguir ficar um pouco mais perto."

Minako colocou as alças da bolsa em um dos ombros e se aproximou dele por trás do sofá. Tirou alguns fios de cabelo da testa dele e o beijou no topo da cabeça.

"Eu vou voltar amanhã para ver se você ainda está vivo, Saitou." – ela falou.

"Tudo bem." – ele acenou com a mão – "Faça como quiser." – e suspirou quando a viu sair pela porta da frente.


	4. Dia 9 - Proposta

**Um novo passo na relação**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 9, proposta.

* * *

Minako entrou na lanchonete às pressas e jogou a bolsa sobre a mesa sem nenhum cuidado com o que estava em cima.

"Ei, cuidado com as minhas fritas!" – Makoto resmungou.

"Desculpe por isso" – Minako falou meio sem ar, ela tinha corrido do apartamento do Saitou até ali – "E desculpe pelo atraso."

"Desde quando você se desculpa por estar atrasada?" – Rei perguntou com um tom de humor inconfundível na voz – "Saitou anda fazendo milagres."

"Não posso me desculpar por estar atrasada?" – Minako perguntou, pegando o copo de suco da mão de Rei e tomando um gole – "Eu estou tentando ser educada aqui."

"De nada." – Rei falou pegando o copo de volta – "Você está sempre atrasada, Minako. Aliás, você e a Usagi sempre estão. Se for começar a se desculpar por isto, vai passar a vida toda."

"Não seja exagerada." – Minako resmungou – "Essa deve ser o meu... segundo atraso essa semana."

"Err... Hoje é segunda-feira ainda, Minako." – Ami comentou meio constrangida.

Minako olhou pedindo para se ajudada e não que Ami arrumasse mais provas contra ela.

"Onde você estava por falar nisso?" – Usagi perguntou, usando o canudo do próprio copo como colher.

"Ah... Estava na casa do Saitou..."

"Como disse, Saitou está fazendo milagres por aqui." – Rei balançou a mão na direção de Minako.

"Ele tinha que conversar uma coisa séria comigo e me atrasou." – Minako falou a última palavra lançando um olhar venenoso para Rei – "Até ficou de joelho no chão."

"Joelho?" – Makoto perguntou – "Joelho no chão? Ele te fez uma proposta de..."

"Não eram bem uma proposta..." – Minako cortou Makoto, olhando para o cardápio. Estava em dúvida se pedia o mesmo suco que tinha tomado da Rei ou outro. – "Era mais como dar um passo a mais na relação. Ou algo nesse sentido."

"Ow ow ow!" – Rei exclamou – "Como que é o negócio aí?"

"Sério, Minako-chan?" – Usagi perguntou empolgada – "Como foi isso?! Conte os detalhes!"

"Ahn, o que?" – Minako levantou o olhar do cardápio e olhou para Usagi – "Detalhes?"

"É, detalhes!" – Usagi insistiu – "Da proposta!"

"Não foi nada demais..." – Minako respondeu – "Foi só uma cena exagerada para uma coisa bem simples, sabe... Ele disse que eu gosto de coisas exageradas, eu nem gosto."

"Não, não gosta, não." – Makoto falou rindo.

"Não." – Rei completou – "Ela só adora."

"Sério, Minako!" – Usagi reclamou – "Você não pode falar que o seu namorado te fez uma proposta de casamento e não dar detalhes para a gente!"

"Acho que você não está entendo o que ele fez..." – Minako resmungou.

* * *

 _Meia hora antes._

"Minako, nós precisamos conversar." – Saitou estava encostado na ilha da cozinha.

"Precisar ser _agora_?" – ela perguntou, jogando as coisas de forma aleatória dentro da bolsa – "Eu meio que estou atrasada."

"Sim, precisa ser agora." – ele cruzou os braços.

"Saitou, você vive reclamando que eu me atraso para tudo." – ela começou a reclamar – "E você vai ser o motivo do meu atraso! Se eu falar isso para as meninas, elas vão achar que é uma desculpa esfarrapada!"

"Eu tenho um tipo de comunicado para fazer para você." – ele falou.

"O que?" – ela parou de tentar enviar um caderno grande demais para a bolsa.

"Nós nos conhecemos há algum tempo..."

"Eu diria muito tempo." – ela o cortou e verificou que o bendito caderno nem era dela – "Tipo, séculos."

"Estou falando nesta reencarnação." – ele especificou – "Nós conhecemos há algum tempo e passamos muito mais tempos juntos."

"Hmm... Sim." – ela falou, olhando para ele – "E?"

"Você passa mais tempo no meu apartamento do que na sua própria casa..."

"Não posso fazer nada se a minha mãe está se empenhando em fazer da minha casa um ambiente nocivo para mim." – ela argumentou.

"Você deve ficar mais tempo aqui do que na faculdade e no seu trabalho." – ele continuou – "O que é realmente surpreendente, se você parar para analisar..."

"Você quer que eu pare de vir aqui?" – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido.

"Não, claro que não." – ele respondeu rápido – "Eu realmente aprecio a sua companhia."

"Eu também gosto da sua companhia." – ela falou.

"Bom saber." – ele continuou a falar – "A questão é que eu estava pensando sobre isto estes dias... Estamos sempre juntos e, talvez, fosse a hora de nós darmos mais um passo na nossa relação."

"Nossa relação é uma caminhada então." – apesar do tom de gracinha, ela colocou a bolsa em cima da mesinha de centro.

"Sim, uma longa caminhada. A vida não se trata disso?" – ele se desencostou da ilha da cozinha e foi na direção dela.

"Que poético..."

"Então eu decidi dar este novo passo."

"O que?" – ela perguntou surpresa ao ver ele colocar um dos joelhos no chão na frente dela. Aquilo além de surpreendente não parecia nada com algo que Saitou faria. – "O que você está fazendo?"

Ele pegou uma das mãos dela e colocou algo dentro da mão. O rosto de Minako ficou rosado ao olhar para ele com os olhos meio abertos demais. Quando ela abriu a mão viu um post-it cor de rosa com duas linhas escritas.

"Você está me zoando?" – o rosto dela estava mais vermelho do que antes.

"Claro que não." – ele respondeu se levantando – "Este é um passo muito importante para mim, Minako."

"É a senha do wifi, Saitou." – ela retrucou – "É a porcaria da senha do seu wifi!"

"Eu sabia que você entenderia a importância deste ato." – a expressão dele era neutra, mas Minako conseguia ouvir na voz dele um tonzinho de riso. – "Você passa tanto tempo aqui, eu sabia que seria útil."

"Vai se f...!" – ela resmungou, colando o post-it no bolso e pegando a bolsa – "Você me paga!"

"O que você estava esperando, Minako?" – ele estava quase rindo.

"Eu? Nada!" – ela jogou a bolsa no ombro – "Agora você pode esperar o troco!"

"Quanta ingratidão!" – ele estava gargalhando a esta altura – "Eu pensei que você gostasse destes tipos demonstrações de afeto!"

"Eu estou atrasada, Saitou. E sem tempo para discutir isso agora." – ela respondeu, dando um beijo rápido nele – "Mas, vou pensar em retribuir a sua demonstração depois."

"Ah... Você sabe que não precisa, né?" – o olhar que Minako lançou para ele antes de bater a porta era maligno.

* * *

 _Presente_

Minako sentiu o rosto queimar de novo ao se lembrar do que tinha acontecido:

"Com certeza não é o que vocês estão pensando."

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** O Kunzite está OCC? Está. Eu me importo? Não. O importante é a zueira. HAHAHA!


	5. Dia 11 - Sogro ou Pai

**Jantar de apresentação**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 11, pai ou sogro.  
Tamashiro é o nome civil do Zoiste, Akira é o Jadeite, Hideo é o Nephrite e Saitou é o Kunzite.

* * *

Saitou estava arrumando o colarinho da camisa que estava usando, e que estava com todos os botões fechados, de novo. Minako estava quase mordendo na própria língua para não comentar alguma coisa que piorasse a situação. Ela nunca tinha o visto tão ansioso com estava naquele momento.

"Você sabe que isto é só um jantar, não é?" – ela perguntou depois de um tempo de silêncio e ela ficou abismada quando percebeu que ele não tinha percebido que ela estava falando com ele – "Saitou?"

Ele continuou arrumando a própria camisa sem se dar conta que tinha alguém falando com ele.

"Agora ele está me ignorando!" – o tom de voz dela estava cheio de surpresa e mágoa – "Isto é... é..."

"Ultrajante?" – Akira completou solicito.

"Inadmissível." – Minako respondeu, olhando para Akira e depois para Saitou. – "Eu não acredito que ele está dando mais atenção para a camisa dele do que para mim!"

"Ele só está nervoso." – Tamashiro falou – "Na lista de coisas que ele dá atenção, você deve estar... Em segundo lugar."

Minako levantou uma das sobrancelhas para Tamashiro como se pedisse para ele elaborar o que estava falando.

"Você sabe que o Mamoru deve estar em primeiro, né?" – Akira perguntou, tentando colocar panos quentes.

"Hmm... Não importa." – Minako respondeu, se virando para Saitou.

"Ele só está nervoso." – Tamashiro repetiu – "É complicado conhecer o sogro, sabe..."

"Corta essa!" – Minako falou – "Nós somos namorados, é só um jantar! Não é como se ele fosse pedir a minha mão em casamento!"

Akira arregalou os olhos e Tamashiro começou a rir.

"O que?!" – Minako olhou para eles – "Vocês estão de brincadeira? Saitou!" – ela pegou a manga da camisa dele e sacudiu.

"O que...?" – Saitou saiu do transe de arrumação – "O que aconteceu, Minako?"

"Você não está planejando pedir a minha mão em casamento hoje, né?" – Minako perguntou.

"Como?" – Saitou estava confuso – "Do que você está falando? Minako, não me faça ficar mais ansioso do que eu já estou. Seu pai está esperando que eu faça isso?!"

"Não importa o que o meu pai está esperando." – Minako resmungou, olhando feio para Akira que estava gargalhando.

"Por que o Akira está rindo?" – Saitou perguntou, olhando para o espelho.

"Porque ele é um palhaço." – Tamashiro respondeu.

"Por que você está tão empenhando em arrumar essa camisa?" – Minako perguntou – "Você está perdendo o mesmo tempo que perderia para colocar uma gravata sem estar usando uma gravata."

"Eu preciso usar uma gravata?"

"Saitou!" – Minako quase gritou.

Hideo entrou na sala com uma xícara de chá fumegante e olhou para eles:

"Qual é o problema?"

"Saitou está com medo do pai da Minako." – Tamashiro respondeu.

"Não estou com medo." – Saitou retrucou.

"Ele só está obcecado com o que o meu pai vai achar dele." – Minako respondeu para Hideo.

"Ele não tem razão?" – Hideo bebericou o chá.

"Não. Ele devia preocupar com o que eu estou achando." – Minako resmungou – "Meu pai não importa."

"Minako, eu acho que a opinião do seu pai importa." – Saitou comentou.

"Você deveria estar mais preocupado com a minha mãe então." – Minako respondeu.

"Como?" – Saitou perguntou surpreso.

"Pare de se preocupar." – Minako falou devagar – "Relaxa, tudo bem? Vai dar tudo certo."

"Tudo bem..." – Saitou respondeu com cuidado.

"Assim," – Minako chegou perto dele e abriu os dois primeiros botões da camisa dele – "Fica melhor."

"Não sei porque o Saitou está tão preocupado com a reação do pai da Minako, sabe..." – Akira começou a falar – "Até parece que ele já não treinou com o Artemis."

"Akira, fica quieto." – Minako mandou.

"Mas o Artemis age como se fosse seu pai!" – Akira respondeu.

"Ele é meu guardião, oras!" – Minako argumentou.

"Minako, leva o Saitou daqui e vai logo pra sua casa." – Hideo falou, colocando a xícara na mesinha de centro – "Ninguém aqui vai te ajudar e o Saitou está a ponto de explodir."

"Não estou a tempo de explodir." – Saitou respondeu – "Eu só estou..."

"Nervoso?" – Tamashiro perguntou.

"Com medo?" – Akira perguntou.

"Sendo bobo?" – Minako perguntou.

"Obcecado com a opinião do seu sogro?" – Tamashiro continuou.

"Minako, nem você está me ajudando." – Saitou reclamou.

"Vamos." – ela sorriu e o puxou pela manga da camisa.

* * *

Minako olhou para ele antes de bater na porta. Ela conseguia ver a tensão nos ombros dele e desistiu de bater.

"Saitou?" – ela o chamou carinhosamente.

"Tudo bem." – ele falou com cuidado – "Eu estou nervoso."

Minako sorriu e colocou uma das mãos nas costas dele, tentando confortá-lo.

"Não se preocupe."

"Acho que posso ficar um pouco tenso em uma situação em que nunca estive antes." – ele respondeu.

"Sim, você pode." – ela acenou – "Só não acho que você precise. Vai dar tudo certo."

De repente a porta da frente se abriu quase que magicamente.

"Minako, o que você está fazendo parada aí?" – uma mulher loira de meia idade apareceu também por mágica na frente deles.

"Batendo na porta, mamãe."

"Não, você não estava batendo na porta." – a mulher retrucou – "Você estava conversando na frente da porta. O que você acha que os vizinhos vão pensar?"

"Se você sabia o que eu estava fazendo, para que perguntou?" – Minako resmungou – "E nenhum vizinho está interessado no que está acontecendo aqui."

* * *

Saitou estava batendo na cabeça na mesa uma vez atrás da outra. Minako poderia até achar bonitinho aquela cena. Era fofo ver como ele estava demostrando emoções agora, por mais que fosse de um jeito destrutivo.

"Você vai quebrar a mesa assim." – ela disse, enchendo duas canecas com água quente e acrescentando saquinhos de chá.

"Claro." – ele disse entre uma batida e outra – "Porque eu tenho uma cabeça muito dura."

" _Isto_ é você que está dizendo." – ela colocou a caneca na frente dele – "Há quanto tempo você está fazendo isto?"

Saitou colocou a testa sobre a mesa e ficou parado. Minako sentou na mesa em frente a ele.

"Talvez tantas pancadas te ensurdeceram..." – ela murmurou.

"De manhã, ele estava encarando a parede como se fosse achar o significado para a vida, o universo e tudo mais no buraco que o Akira furou errado para colocar um quadro de gosto duvidoso." – Tamashiro falou com suavidade.

"O quadro dos gatinhos verdes e azuis?" – Minako perguntou, olhando para o Tamashiro. Era incrível como os cabelos longos e loiros dele brilhavam mesmo sem luz.

"Você passa tempo demais, Minako." – ele comentou – "Sabe até dos quadros ridículos que o Akira compra."

"Ele não comprou." – Minako deu uma risadinha divertida – "Ele pegou a primeira imagem que achou na busca do navegador de pesquisa e imprimiu. Só para ver a reação do Hideo."

"Oh, ele deve ter se divertido com isso..." – Tamashiro falou – "Hideo ficou horrorizado."

"Quer chá?" – ela perguntou, voltando a olhar para Saitou e pegando a caneca intocada – "Acho que ele não quer."

Tamashiro pegou a caneca e se sentou ao lado de Minako.

"Foi tão ruim assim?" – ele perguntou, bebendo o chá.

"Nada fora do esperado, sabe." – ela respondeu.

"Seus pais me detestam, Minako." – Saitou murmurou.

"Minha mãe me detesta, logo ela detestaria qualquer pessoa com quem eu estivesse envolvida." – ela falou aquilo como se dissesse que o céu era azul.

"Seu pai, em especial, me odeia."

"Já disse: a opinião do meu pai não importa." – Minako resmungou.

"O que aconteceu de verdade?" – Tamashiro parecia genuinamente condoído por Saitou.

Minako observou Tamashiro por alguns instantes, tentando concluir se era apenas curiosidade ou era preocupação mesmo e aquele brilho no olhar dele não enganaria nem mesmo a pessoa mais distraída do mundo: ele estava juntando munição para o futuro. Só que ela não se importou com aquilo, até porque Saitou era bem grandinho para lidar com Tamashiro e ela estava irritada com o comportamento derrotista dele.

"Meu pai disse que ele era velho demais para mim." – ela respondeu com um tom monótono enquanto descascava o verniz da mesa com uma das unhas.

"Mas a diferença de idade nem é tão grande assim..." – Tamashiro falou.

Minako sinalizou com uma das mãos a cabeça de Saitou enquanto bebericava o chá. Tamashiro achou aquilo tão doméstico, tão fora do que tinha imaginado quando eles se revelaram para as senshi e os príncipes. Minako se fazia tão familiar entre eles que as vezes ele acreditava que ela sempre estivera ali.

"A cabeça dura dele ou o jeito de falar?" – ele perguntou e gargalhou ao ver a expressão azeda que ela fez.

Saitou levantou a cabeça com os olhos estreitos, olhando de um para o outro, querendo saber qual o motivo da gargalhada. Aquilo só fez com que Minako começasse a gargalhar junto.

"Ah, então _eu_ sou o motivo da piada." – Saitou reclamou.

"Não era, sabe..." – Tamashiro respondeu.

"Você está sendo ridículo." – Minako resmungou – "Mais do que o usual."

"Eu não sou ridículo."

"Se seu cabelo de incomoda tanto, então passa uma tinta, oras!" – ela argumentou.

"Mas o que?!" – Tamashiro estava gargalhando de novo.

"Meu pai disse que ele é muito velho para mim por causa dos cabelos brancos." – Minako respondeu – "E depois começou com todas aquelas perguntas do tipo 'o que estudou?', 'no que trabalha?' e 'blábláblá' e mais não sei o que."

"São perguntas que pais..."

"Pelo amor de qualquer coisa que você preze, Saitou!" – Minako esbravejou – "Você acha ruim o que ele te falou, mas o defende!"

"Eu meio que entendo o lado dele..."

"Então não ache ruim o que ele falou!"

"Mas eu..." – Saitou começou falar e completou baixinho – "Minhas intenções com você são boas."

Tamashiro cuspiu todo o chá que estava bebendo no momento para o lado e não sabia se tossia ou gargalhava. Minako olhou para ele meio preocupada e deu umas palmadinhas nas costas dele.

"Por que ele está aqui?" – Saitou perguntou – "Ele nem precisa estar nesta conversa."

"Ah, eu preciso, sim!" – Tamashiro falou engasgado – "Essa conversa é tão... Tão..."

"Idiota?" – Minako perguntou.

"Necessária para o futuro!" – ele completou.

"O que?!" – Saitou tinha decidido parar de bater a cabeça na mesa, definitivamente.

"Ah..." – Minako falou – "Você vai contar isto pro Akira."

"Não, vai!"

"Claro que vou!"

"Se ele não contar, eu vou!" – Minako completou rindo – "Essa conversa é boba e sem sentido e... Para de me olhar com essa cara, Saitou! O que você achou que ia acontecer nesse jantar? Eu sou filha única!"

"Mas, Minako..."

"Por favor, Saitou, " – Tamashiro começou a falar – "Me diga, com as exatas palavras, como você falou das suas boas intenções para o pai da Minako."

"Por um momento, eu pensei que seria pedida em casamento aos 20 anos." – Minako falou, olhando para a própria xícara – "E nem ia ser legal porque o futuro noivo estava sendo coagido por um cara menor e sem nenhum tipo de poder."

"Ele é o seu pai, Minako!" – Saitou argumentou.

"Continua sendo um cara menor do que você e sem poderes." – ela revirou os olhos – "E você sendo intimidado apenas pelo olhar dele!"

"A Minako olha como o pai dela?" – Tamashiro perguntou.

"Eu te intimido com o olhar por algum acaso?" – Minako se virou para ele.

"Obvio que sim!" – Tamashiro respondeu sem pensar meio segundo.

"Vocês não estão me ajudando em nada." – Saitou resmungou.

"A gente pode ir na farmácia e te comprar uma tintura de cabelo." – Minako respondeu solícita – "Aí, ninguém vai falar que você é muito mais velho do que eu por causa do cabelo."

"Minako!" – Saitou reclamou enquanto Tamashiro ria mais do que era saudável para alguém com uma caneca cheia de chá quente na mão.

"Qual cor?"

"Ah, Tamashiro, provavelmente vai ser uma cor entediante já que ele está querendo agradar o meu pai." – Minako respondeu antes de beber um pouco de chá – "Porque se ele quisesse me agradar, ele estaria..."

"Minako!" – Saitou a cortou antes que ela terminasse o que ia falar. Minako o olhou sem entender o atual rompante e Tamashiro bebericou um pouco de chá.

"O que?" – ela perguntou meio surpresa meio contrariada. Saitou não respondeu imediatamente, o que atraiu a atenção de Tamashiro. – "O que foi?"

Antes que pudesse fazer algo (e Saitou não podia fazer muita coisa em relação a isto), as orelhas de Saitou ficaram rosas. Minako piscou confusa, o que fez com o que resto do rosto dele começasse a ficar vermelho e Tamashiro observar aquilo como se fosse algo realmente extraordinário.

"O que...?" – Tamashiro começou a perguntar e foi interrompido por uma gargalhada de Minako.

"Você não quer saber!" – Minako respondeu rindo.

"Esse dia não para de piorar." – Saitou encostou a testa na mesa e cobriu a cabeça com os braços.

"Quero saber, sim! Eu nem sabia que ele corava!" – Tamashiro respondeu, olhando de um para outro – "Ah, ele achou que você ia dizer algo sacana!"

Minako riu mais ainda ao ouvir Saitou resmungar algo. Saitou ouviu sons de pessoas se levantando e conclui que os dois já estavam satisfeitos de brincar com a cara dele. Mas, para sua surpresa, sentiu uma pressão suave e macia contra a nuca. Ele soltou um 'o que?' que ficou abafando contra a manga da blusa dele.

"Eu ia dizer que se você quisesse me agradar, deveria ignorar os meus pais." – os lábios de Minako estava quase grudados em um dos ouvidos dele e ela foi presenteada com um novo tom de vermelho mais escuro ainda. – "Talvez eu comece a investir em te fazer corar em momentos inapropriados, Saitou..."

"Não, por favor, não!" – ele pediu, se levantando e olhando para ela – "Não ouse fazer a minha vida mais miserável."

Minako balançou a cabeça inconformada com ele ao mesmo tempo que passava os braços em torno do pescoço dele.

"Pare de se preocupar com os meus pais."

"Hum."

"É sério." – ela reforçou – "É aquele tipo de situação que não importa o que você faça, não vai mudar coisa alguma. Então faça o que quiser e não se importe."

"Minako..."

"Eu não me importo." – ela continuou – "Até porque se me importasse, não teria feito várias coisas, eles ainda estaria reclamando e eu estaria infeliz."

"Tudo bem."

"Tudo bem?

"É, tudo bem."

* * *

 **Notas finais** : É... Não sei onde isto começou e para onde deveria ir. Desculpe.  
Nem o título faz muito sentido, mas também não faz sentido mudar agora.  
E o final que me soa como "A culpa é das estrelas", mas no lugar de 'ok' e 'tudo bem'?  
Tá, parei com essa nota.


	6. Dia 13 - Fúria

**Cara de mal**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Notas** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 13, fúria.

É crack!fic. O tema só é citado e... Divirtam-se?

* * *

Venus estava rindo. Não, Minako. Ele precisava se lembrar disto: o nome dela era Minako e ela deveria ser chamada de Venus se estivesse transformada. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e tentou se concentrar no fato de que ele se acostumaria como tudo aquilo mais cedo ou mais tarde. Ele esperava que fosse mais cedo, mas pelo jeito seria bem mais tarde.

"Desculpe." – ela pediu, secando os cantos dos olhos com o dorso da mão – "Não era a minha intenção te deixar irritado."

"Não estou irritado." – ele respondeu ainda a olhando como se a medisse.

"Tudo bem... Não está irritado." – ela falou com cuidado – "É complicado saber o que você está sentindo, sabe... Sempre a mesma cara."

Ele levantou uma as sobrancelhas para ela e começou a jogar de forma aleatória as camisetas dentro de uma caixa. Ele estava mudando de casa e ela tinha se oferecido para ajudar. O que estava até que funcionando, apesar de organização não ser bem o forte dela, mas pelo menos ele estava se distraindo.

"Bom, essa cara é nova..."

"Eu só tenho uma cara, Ve... Minako."

"Claro, você usa a mesma expressão para tudo." – ela argumentou, tentando ajeitar as camisetas que ele estava jogando de qualquer jeito – "É mais ou menos assim: tristeza," – o rosto dela assumiu uma expressão neutra – "Alegria." – ela manteve a mesma expressão – "Dor de dente. Você foi assaltado. Eu estou rindo da sua cara." – a cada descrição ela mantinha a mesma expressão – "Aaaah, chorando!" – ela jogou um pouco de água no próprio rosto e manteve a mesma cara.

"Você está se divertindo comigo?" – ele perguntou sério.

"Ah, eu sempre me divirto!" – o sorriso que ela tinha no rosto chegava a ser indecente de tão grande. – "Até mesmo colocando todas essas coisas em caixas."

"O ponto desta conversa é...?" – ele tentava se ver livre do efeito que o sorriso dela tinha sobre ele, mesmo que para isto precisasse voltar para o assunto anterior do qual ele também estava tentando fugir.

"Você não tem uma cara de mau." – ela completou – "Porque você só tem uma cara."

"Todas as pessoas tem apenas uma cara..."

"Você já usou essa! Arruma outra!"

"Você está repetindo que eu só tenho uma cara e eu não posso repetir que todo mundo só tem uma?" – ele perguntou quase rindo.

"Claro que eu posso repetir! Meu argumento é bom, o seu não!" – ela retrucou.

"Eu tenho uma cara de mau." – ele respondeu sério.

"Oh, sério? Me mostra!"

"Não é assim que as coisas funcionam, você precisa de um motivo para fazer cara de mal..."

"Eu estou há mais de meia te irritando, isto não é suficiente?" – Minako o interrompeu.

"Eu não preciso te provar nada." – ele falou – "É claro que eu tenho uma cara de mal e assusto as pessoas e elas ficam tremendo de medo só de me olharem."

"No momento, eu acho que você não assusta nem filhotinhos." – Minako riu.

"Me passa aquela caneta, Minako." – ele pediu sem olhar para ela – "Não vejo utilidade em assustar filhotinhos."

"Exato, não tem utilidade." – ela respondeu enquanto ele fechava uma das caixas e escrevia roupas em um dos lados. – "E é isto que faz toda a situação ficar ridícula, nem os cachorrinhos tem medo de você."

"Cachorrinhos?" – ele colocou a caixa em um dos cantos e olhou para ela – "Eu pensei que você era uma pessoa que gostasse mais de gatos."

"Eu gosto mais de gatos." – Minako começou a montar outra caixa.

"Então, por que não assustar filhotinhos de gatos?" – ele se perguntou por que estava dando mais corda para ela.

Ela fez um som com a boca que era a representação da descrença.

"Se você não consegue lidar com cachorrinhos, como _pretende assustar_ gatinhos?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu consigo lidar com cachorrinhos e posso assustar gatinhos também." – ele reclamou – "E também sinto que estou falhando na vida enquanto temos esta conversa."

"Claro que está falhando!". – Minako estava rindo – "Não sei como você conseguia ser um vilão! Ah, talvez seja por isso que não deu certo!"

"Acho que você está me confundindo com o Akira." – se abaixando para pegar alguns objetos na parte de baixo da estante.

"Não, não estou!" – ela não parava de rir agora – "Sua falta de competência na vilania está diretamente ligada a sua ineficiência em fazer cara de mal! Você não consegue representar a sua fúria em uma expressão facial!"

Saitou levantou o olhar da caixa que estava organizando e lançou um olhar de poucos amigos para ela. Em outras circunstâncias, Minako até pararia, por achar que tinha ido longe demais, porque ele realmente estava fazendo uma cara feia para ela, mas aquilo só deu mais combustível para ela.

"Ahhh, essa é a sua carinha de mal?!" – ela perguntou – "Que coisa mais adorável! Os gatinhos e cãozinhos já estão vindo para lamber seu rosto de tão fofo que você está agora!"

"Você não pode estar falando sério!?"

"Nunca falei nada tão sério na vida!" – ela respondeu – "Você é tão adorável que..." – várias caixas caíram e Minako olhou assustada – "O que...?"

"Eu devo ter colocado de mal jeito as caixas..." – ele respondeu, andando para onde as coisas caíram e Minako o interceptou com um dos braços esticados – "O que foi? Só são caixas, Minako."

"Claro que são só caixas. Só tem caixas aqui." – ela respondeu – "E essas coisa estranhas que você está pondo dentro." – ela completou apontando para um utensilio de cozinha.

"Isto é um amass..." – Saitou deixou de lado o que estava falando já que Minako tinha decidido diminuir o espaço entre eles a quase nada.

"Um amas?" – Minako enroscou um dos braços no abdômen dele – "Não conheço e nem tenho interesse."

"Minako, o que você está fazendo?"

"Eu estava falando da sua cara de mal..." – ela estava nas pontas dos pés, mas mesmo assim ele precisava olhar para baixo – "Tão adorável que me dá vontade de fazer coisas."

"Arranjar gatinhos para lamber meu rosto, por exemplo?" – ele estava tentando ser irônico.

"Na verdade, eu estava pensando em eu mesma fazer isto." – Minako disse séria.

"O que?!"

"Seu rosto é _lambível._ "

"Esta palavra nem ao menos existe, Minako!"

"Eu falo que vou te lamber e a sua preocupação é com palavras que não existem?"

Alguém tossiu, tentando se fazer presente:

"Por favor, continue. Façam de conta que a gente nem está aqui!" – Usagi falou sem esconder o quanto ele estava achando graça daquilo.

Saitou fez um barulho meio de desespero meio de lamento enquanto afundava o rosto no ombro de Minako e Minako riu, como sempre fazia nessas situações. Situações, por falar nisto, que ela criava.

"Apesar do fato da gente estar aqui." – Mamoru completou.

Saitou levantou a cabeça e olhou com uma expressão bem mais carregada, aquela sim era a expressão que Minako poderia dizer que era uma cara de mal.

"Cara, não precisa ficar nervoso!" – Mamoru começou a rir – "Não precisa fazer cara de mal!"

O som que saiu da garganta de Minako era efervescente. Saitou nem precisava olhar para ela para saber que ela estava segurando uma gargalhada escandalosa.


	7. Dia 27 - Navegação

**Perdidos**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Notas** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 27, navegação. Acabei de pular um punhado de dias? Sim! Pensando bem, dia 27 será o dia da minha qualificação então é tipo um sei lá o que...

* * *

"Nós estamos perdidos." – Minako anunciou enquanto olhava, inutilmente, para o mapa que Saitou tinha entregado para ela horas antes – "E a culpa é sua."

"Como a culpa pode ser minha?" – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos da estrada – "Você é quem está fazendo a navegação."

"A culpa é sua porque você me entregou esta coisa inútil!" – ela reclamou, dobrando o mapa de qualquer jeito e jogando no banco traseiro.

"Ei! Mapas não são inúteis!" – ele tirou os olhos da rodovia tempo suficiente para ver onde ela tinha jogado o mapa – "Você que não sabe como usá-los."

"Eu sei usar o GPS." – Minako respondeu – "Aliás, até crianças sabem usar o GPS do celular e você se recusa a usar!"

"Não acho confiável usar telefones para decidir o seu caminho..." – ele respondeu – "Vocês confiam muita coisa a estes aparelhinhos e isso te mandar para... Eu sei lá, o lugar errado?"

"Neste caso você recalcula a rota e volta para o caminho certo." – Minako respondeu – "O seu mapa não faz isto! Nós estamos perdidos porque você está agindo como um paranoico que tenho medo de tecnologia."

"Eu não sou paranoico, Minako."

"É sim!" – Minako se ajeitou no banco do carro e se virou na direção dele – "Desde que você começou a assistir aqueles seriados de ficção cientifica com o Mamoru, você ficou paranoico com as coisas."

"Que tipo de coisas?"

"Do tipo GPS que controlam os carros e te jogam contra paredes ou lagos." – Minako respondeu – "Você deve achar que a televisão suga almas também."

"Não."

"Você está perdido no tempo." – ela continuou – "Acha que pesquisar em livros é melhor do que procurar as coisas na internet."

"Eu não confio na internet." – ele resmungou – "Qualquer um pode escrever qualquer coisa lá."

"Saitou, se está na internet é verdade." – ela reforçou.

"Não generalize as coisas." – ele ainda olhava para a estrada.

"E eu não me esqueci do dia que você surtou com a existência da _webcam_ no meu _notebook_ e colou fita adesiva nela até ser impossível de tirar."

"Não seja exagerada."

"Eu estaria sendo exagerada se eu dissesse que você reage mal a cada rachadura na parede achando que é uma fenda no espaço-tempo."

"Eu nunca fiz isto!" – ele reclamou, lançando um olhar para ela.

"Não, nunca fez, mas tampou a minha _webcam._ "

"Não sei porque você está tão chateada com a câmera do computador."

"Estou chateada porque nem posso ter sexo virtual com meu namorado porque ele é paranoico!"

"Minako, eu não vou fazer sexo com você pelo computador se nós podemos fazer do jeito tradicional..." – Saitou estava constrangido com o rumo daquela conversa – "E é... melhor."

Minako conseguiu ver as orelhas dele ficando rosadas apesar de estar tentando agir como se o assunto não o incomodasse. Ela quase riu com aquilo.

"O que é melhor?" – ela perguntou.

"Você sabe..." – ele respondeu.

"Não sei, não." – ela falou sem esconder o sorriso – "Se eu soubesse, eu não tinha perguntando."

"Eu preciso me concentrar na estrada, Minako." – ele mudou de assunto.

"Nós continuamos perdidos."

"Você é uma péssima navegadora." – ele falou, girando o rosto pra tentar ler uma das placas – "Qual é aquela saída que a gente acabou de passar?"

"Como eu vou saber?" – ela retrucou – "Você está dirigindo muito rápido para eu ler qualquer coisa."

"Olhando no mapa." – ele falou rindo – "Eu estou no limite de velocidade."

"Só se for no mapa do meu celular, Saitou" – ela respondeu – "Aquele monte de papel que você me entregou só serve para fazer uma fogueira!"

"Eu não sei como você consegue chegar nos lugares, Minako."

"Eu chego bem nos lugares porque ao contrário do que você está falando, eu sou ótima em navegação." – ela retrucou – "Quando eu uso as minhas ferramentas."

"Suas ferramentas são falhas."

"Seu mapa fez a gente se perder!" – ela apertou o bíceps dele.

Ele não falou nada e continuou a dirigir.

"Saitou, nós estamos perdidos e atrasados!" – ela reclamou depois de um tempo – "E, desta vez, a culpa pelo atraso nem é minha!"

"Use o seu magnifico celular para descobrir onde nós estamos então."

Minako bufou de indignação, reclamando baixinho:

"Se tivesse feito isto desde o começo não estaríamos perdidos no meio do nada, sem direção nenhuma e ainda por cima atrasados."

"Minako, a festa é a amanhã de manhã." – ele comentou sorrindo – "Ainda é noite."

"Eu não quero passar a noite toda vagando sem rumo por aí" – ela respondeu – "Eu gosto de dormir."

"Você não vai ficar sem dormir."

"Ai, não..."

"O que foi?" – ele perguntou preocupado.

"Está sem sinal." – ela respondeu – "Estamos tão no meio do nada que não tem sinal!"

Saitou começou a rir.

"Você está achando super divertido, não é?" – Minako estreitou os olhos para ele.

"O mapa, Minako..."

"Se você falar mais uma vez sobre este mapa eu vou jogar ele pela janela!" – ela ameaçou – "Sem contar que eu _duvido_ que você consiga nos achar no mapa! Não tem placa de sinalização nesse fim de mundo!"

Ele riu de novo.

"Isso! Fica rindo! A gente está tão perdido que faz mais de uma hora que não vejo nem um hotelzinho de beira de estrada!"

"Minako, não se preocupe com isto." – ele respondeu com calma – "Você pode dormir enquanto eu dirijo."

"Claro, aí você também dorme enquanto dirige e a gente vai dormir para o resto da vida, né?" – ela resmungou.

"Eu não estou com sono."

"Você trabalhou o dia todo." – Minako falou – "Não me deixou pegar o volante hora nenhuma e esta viagem está ultrapassando todos os limites de conforto. Você deve estar exausto. Se alguém devia cochilar é você enquanto eu dirijo."

"Você também trabalhou hoje." – ele lançou um olhar rápido.

"Essa conversa não vai levar a gente a lugar nenhum." – Minako falou – "Assim como essa estrada.

Saitou suspirou pesadamente e deu seta para a direita antes de entrar no acostamento e estacionou. Minako olhou para ele esperando o próximo passo dele.

"Você tem razão." – ele falou. Minako abriu um sorriso brilhante e ele acrescentou rápido. – "Sobre eu estar cansado."

"Este é o primeiro passo para você admitir que estava errado sobre o mapa." – ela continuava a sorrir.

"Só posso admitir que você é péssima em navegação." – ele retrucou, tirando o cinto de segurança.

"Só sou péssima em navegação quando sou obrigada a usar as ferramentas erradas." – ela respondeu, observando a movimentação dele. – "E nem ouse falar do sinal do meu celular!"

"Nós vamos ter que procurar um orelhão na estrada." – ele falou.

"Agora? Está escuro..." – ela falou, olhando o céu – "Tudo bem. Você vai dar a volta no carro para eu pegar o volante?

"Não."

"Você parou aqui e tirou o cinto para o quê?" – Minako tirou o cinto e se virou no banco para olhar ele. – "O orelhão não vai aparecer do nada."

"Eu disse, estou cansado."

Minako sorriu, colocou a mão em uma das bochechas dele e deslizou o polegar embaixo do olho dele. Saitou inclinou um pouquinho a cabeça contra a mão dela com os olhos fechados. O sorriso dela aumentou mais ainda.

"O que você quer fazer então?"

"Dormir aqui mesmo." – ele respondeu e quando ela não respondeu com alguma gracinha, ele abriu os olhos e a encontrou olhando para ele com uma das sobrancelhas levantadas – "Está tarde."

"No acostamento?"

"Amanhã cedo nós procuramos um orelhão ou pedimos informação para alguém que estiver passando." – ele continuou a falar – "Eu acredito que alguém deve passar por aqui... Porque aqui não é o fim do mundo como você disse..."

"No acostamento, Saitou?" – ela insistiu.

"Não vai me dizer que está com medo?" – ele perguntou sorrindo.

"Medo? Não, nós somos bem mais perigosos que a maioria das pessoas por aí, mas..." – ela respondeu – "Você sugerindo algo fora do seu planejamento, Saitou? Estou surpresa."

"Eu te chamo para dormir abraçados no carro e você faz graça comigo?"

"Ah, neste caso, estou lisonjeada." – ela jogou os braços em torno do pescoço dele e apoiou a testa no ombro dele – "Mas eu não quero ficar em cima do câmbio."

Saitou deu uma gargalhada sonora.

* * *

 **Nota da autora:** Estou na temporada ~Kunzite meio OCC~. Me deem um desconto (ou não!).


	8. Dia 17 - Cuidado

**Cuidado  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 17, cuidado.

UA, totalmente f _luffy,_ sem plot, curtinha (e sem uma revisão decente) e enquanto eu estou escrevendo isto devia estar montando a minha apresentação da qualificação. _  
_

* * *

A mesa de centro da sala estava abarrotada de anotações. Minako tinha espalhado os papeis por toda superfície que tinha achado e agora olhava para tudo como se tentasse ter uma visão mais ampla de tudo o que estava escrito. Ela estava finalizando a produção do primeiro álbum e ela estava muito animada com aquilo tudo, tão cheia de energia, que não conseguia desgrudar os olhos de todo o material. Foi quando ela ouviu a porta da frente se abrindo e fechando um pouco depois.

"Cuidado para não deixar o Artemis fugir!" – ela gritou sem tirar os olhos dos papeis – "Eu já tive que tirar ele da árvore do vizinho hoje."

Minako nunca imaginou que isto aconteceria algum dia, que se acostumaria com alguma coisa assim, aquele tipo de rotina tão doméstica. Mas, apesar de todas as perspectivas, ali estavam eles em uma cena típica de uma comédia romântica. Inicialmente ela não quis aceitar os convites para sair do melhor amigo do noivo da melhor amiga dela. Aquilo era tão clichê que chegava a cheirar confusão. Mas ele foi insistente. Insistente demais. Ela começou a achar fofo, além do fato de que ele era bonito e a fazia se sentir bem de um jeito que não se sentia com mais ninguém.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou para ele. Saitou parecia cansado. Não, ele estava exausto e até mesmo daquela distância, Minako conseguia ver. Talvez fosse a curvatura dos ombros dele ou pelo jeito que ele estava arrastando os pés. Não, o indício principal foi a forma como ele deixou a mochila jogada no chão. Saitou nunca deixava as coisas fora do lugar, muito menos no chão.

"Dia ruim?" – ela perguntou do lugar confortável que estava.

Ele resmungou alguma coisa baixo demais para ela entender enquanto tirava um sapato e o abandonava de qualquer jeito no meio do caminho ao mesmo tempo que tirava o casaco para logo depois tirar o outro sapato. E finalmente, finalmente, ele olhou para ela:

"Dia péssimo."

"Nem todos os dias podem ser bons." – ela respondeu.

"Não seria desagradável se fossem, só para variar." – ele resmungou.

"Nós ficaríamos entediados." – ela riu – "E não daríamos valor a eles."

Saitou bufou irritado. Ele não se importava em ficar entediado desde que ele não precisasse se sentir miserável como estava agora.

"Vem aqui." – Minako sinalizou com a mão.

Saitou resmungou mais alguma coisa indecifrável e se arrastou até onde ela estava. Praticamente se jogou no sofá ao lado dela, mas, ao apoiar a cabeça no ombro dela, foi com suavidade.

"Hmm..." – ele murmurou quando sentiu os dedos dela deslizando sobre os cabelos dele.

"Você gosta disso, não é?" – ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu não vou te responder isso." – ele murmurou contra o ombro dela.

"Como você está resmungão hoje." – o som de riso na voz dela era inconfundível agora.

"Você me chamou aqui para implicar comigo?" – ele levantou a cabeça do ombro dela – "Para piorar meu dia?"

"Awn, como ele fica fofo assim, todo reclamão!" – ela beliscou a bochecha dele.

"Sério, Minako..."

Ela suspirou e puxou um dos ombros dele para baixo até que a cabeça dele estivesse apoiada em uma das pernas dela. Ele pressionou a bochecha na perna dela enquanto se ajeitou no sofá até estar deitado de lado. Minako continuou a mexer no cabelo dele.

"O que aconteceu?" – ela perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Dia longo..." – ele murmurou com uma voz sonolenta – "Só estou muito, muito cansado..."

"Oh... Não vai reclamar de ninguém?" – ela perguntou.

"Cansado... Demais."

"Não quer que comer nada?"

"Aqui está confortável."

"Saitou, você sabe que eu não consigo te levar para a cama se você dormir aqui, né?"

"Não me importo de dormir no sofá." – ele respondeu com a voz mais sonolenta ainda.

"Tudo bem, então..." – ela murmurou e beijou a testa dele.

"Você disse que o Artemis fugiu e você teve que pegá-lo na árvore do vizinho?" – ele perguntou de repente.

"Sim..." – ela respondeu com os lábios contra a pele dentre.

"Você subiu em uma árvore?" – a voz dele estava cheia de surpresa.

"Sou cheia de habilidade incríveis, não sabia?" – ela respondeu sorrindo.

Saitou se virou o suficiente para olhá-la:

"Da próxima vez eu quero ver isso."

"Da próxima vez, você vai subir na árvore." – ela retrucou. Uma gargalhada começou a borbulhar da garganta dele. – "Seja um cavalheiro, Saitou."

"Obrigado, Minako."

"Pelo que?" – ela perguntou sorrindo – "Por exigir que você seja cavalheiro e salve meu gatinho?"

"Por cuidar de mim."

"Ah, não agradeça por isso." – ela murmurou meio constrangida. Saitou sorriu. – "Você vai querer dormir aqui mesmo?" – ele acenou preguiçosamente com a cabeça. – "Então me dá espaço." – ela bateu no ombro dele.

Ele resmungou enquanto se mexia até ela estar deitada junto com ele, espremidos no sofá.

"Agora a gente dorme juntos." – ela falou, colocando a cabeça no peito dele.

"Parece um bom plano."


	9. Dia 21 - Calafrio

**Calafrio**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem.

 **Nota** : Fanfic pertencente ao projeto Quinzena VK 2017, no qual foram selecionados 15 temas para serem desenvolvidas fanfics do ship Sailor Venus/Kunzite. Esta fanfic é do dia 21, calafrio.

Universo alternativo, sem poderes, todos adolescentes e o Saitou é muito tapado.

Nomes civis dos meninos: Tamashiro = Zoisite; Akira = Jadeite; Hideo – Nephrite e Saitou = Kunzite.

* * *

"Esta é a discussão mais boba de todos os tempos." – Tamashiro reclamou.

"Nem tudo tem que ser sério, sabia?" – Makoto respondeu.

"Isto é ficção!" – Tamashiro resmungou."

"Exatamente." – Rei falou antes de morder seu sanduiche.

Minako e Akira chegaram juntos, barulhentos e loiros como sempre. Sem perder tempo, Akira se sentou ao lado de Rei e colocou um dos braços sobre o encosto da cadeira dela. Ela fingiu que não se importou, mas ele notou o olhar dela seguindo o movimento do braço dele. Minako se sentou no próximo lugar vago que achou que, para o atual desespero de Saitou, era ao lado dele.

Saitou estava sentindo muitas coisas e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Isto tinha começado há algum tempo e as vezes ele achava que ia se afogar no tanto que ele sentia. Em momentos assim, tudo era muita coisa e ao mesmo tempo não era suficiente. Ela só tinha se sentando ao lado dele e o interior dele parecia recheado de fogos de artifícios acessos. Minako olhou para ele e sorriu:

"Qual o motivo desta discussão?"

"Harry Potter e em qual casa cada um estaria." – Saitou respondeu com um tom entediado.

"A Minako é da Grifinória!" – Usagi gritou do outro lado da mesa.

"Claro, dourado e vermelho são as minhas cores." – Minako respondeu e se virou para Saitou – "De qual casa você é?"

"Ao que tudo indica" – ele começou depois suspirar – "Grifinória."

"A gente não pode ser da mesma casa!" – Minako estava rindo.

"Por que não?" – Saitou perguntou.

"Você ficaria melhor com as cores da Sonserina." – ela respondeu para Saitou.

"A escolha das casas não funciona assim, Minako." – Mamoru comentou – "É relacionado com as características e personalidade..."

"Claro que o Mamoru é Corvinal, né?" – Akira perguntou e recebeu como resposta um punhado de risada.

"Ainda acho que tinha que existir casas intermediárias." – Tamashiro falou – "Uma pessoa não é só corajosa, ela pode buscar conhecimento também, por exemplo."

"Pela minha experiência," – Rei falou amassando o guardanapo que estava usando – "Coragem demais sempre vem acompanhada com ausência de inteligência."

"Nem sempre, né." – Makoto falou.

"Tem vezes que é só falta de amor à vida mesmo." – Hideo completou.

"Em outros palavras, falta de inteligência." – Rei retrucou – "A pessoa que ser tão corajosa que esquece que tem que cuidar de coisas importantes como, por exemplo, dela mesma."

"Ah, mas quando uma pessoa se põe em risco assim quase sempre é para proteger outra." – Akira falou, olhando para Rei – "Não é falta de inteligência, é aquela parte da lealdade, sabe?"

Rei estreitou os olhos lentamente enquanto o sorriso dele só aumentava. Os dois estavam se desafiando e tinham esquecido dos outros em torno deles. Tamashiro fingiu tossir e fez os dois desviarem a cabeça quase que na mesma hora assustados. Hideo deu um soco no braço de Tamashiro por ter atrapalhado a cena, mas o corado no rosto do casal valia um soco.

"Esta é a discussão mais boba de todos os tempos." – Rei repetiu o que Tamashiro tinha falado antes.

"É incrível como as pessoas mudam de opinião quando é conveniente." – Mamoru comentou baixinho e Saitou começou a rir mais baixinho ainda.

Minako tentou olhar feio para os dois, mas ela estava achando aquilo divertido demais para a expressão dela ser séria o suficiente, e colocou uma das mãos no bíceps de Saitou antes de se inclinar para jogar um punhado de guardanapo em Rei. Saitou não conseguiu controlar o calafrio que passou pelo corpo.

"Não seja estraga-prazeres, Rei!" – Minako falou e voltou a se sentar direito antes de se virar para Saitou – "Está tudo bem com você, Saitou?"

"Hmm, sim." – ele respondeu meio aéreo.

"Você tem certeza?" – ela insistiu.

"Não." – ele respondeu e se levantou.

"O que aconteceu?" – Akira perguntou para Minako.

"Eu... Não sei." – ela respondeu confusa.

* * *

Ele estava se sentindo muito estúpido. Muito mesmo. Ela só tinha colocado a mão sem intenção nenhuma no braço dele e ele saiu correndo como se ela fosse radioativa ou algo assim. O pior de tudo era qualquer um conseguia ver que ele tinha corrido de medo da Minako. Justo ele, um cara sem medo e que encarava qualquer coisa, estava com medo de uma garota. Não de qualquer garota, Minako era amiga dele desde... Desde que ele se lembrava de ter amigos!

"Saitou?"

"Oi?" – ele levantou a cabeça, surpreso.

"Eu fiz alguma coisa errada?"

"Como assim!?" – ele perguntou – "Do que você está falando?"

"Eu sei lá, Saitou." – ela murmurou – "Você quase saiu correndo lá de dentro e..."

"Eu tinha que atender o celular." – ele respondeu.

Minako abriu a boca algumas vezes como tentasse escolher o que falar:

"Sério, Saitou?"

"Sério? É, sério." – tinha alguma coisa errada no rosto dela.

"Seu celular não tocou."

Ops. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada na voz dela também.

"Estava no silencioso, Minako."

Ela balançou a cabeça e levantou o braço ele viu o seu aparelho de celular na mão dela. Oh, era isso que estava errado. A desculpa era mais do que esfarrapada, era péssima e ele estava sem saída.

"Ah, eu..."

"Está fugindo de mim por alguma razão." – ela completou, andando a passos longos para perto dele – "De novo: o que eu fiz de errado?"

"Você não fez coisa alguma de errado." – ele respondeu depois de suspirar. Ela franziu o cenho e devolveu o celular para ele sem falar nada, o que incomodou ele – "O que foi?"

"Nada, ué!" – ela levantou os ombros – "Se eu não fiz nada, não preciso me preocupar com o fato de você ter fugido para se esconder aqui e mentido sobre o motivo, certo?"

Saitou praticamente rosnou:

"Você me pergunta uma coisa, eu respondo e você não aceita a minha resposta!"

Os olhos dela estava brilhando de uma forma perigosa:

"Quer ouvir minha teoria?"

Ele queria responder 'não' e correr para casa. Nada de bom sairia daquela expressão de Minako. Ele a adorava, talvez mais do que adorar, mas tinha noção do quão ferrado estaria se aceitasse aquele tipo de desafio. Inclusive ele tinha saído de perto dela exatamente por isto. Minako era adorável e por mais que ele quisesse ficar próximo dela, ele estava com medo disto. Muito medo porque ele não tinha controle nenhum do que sentia quando ela estava tão perto e ele detestava não ter controle sobre si mesmo.

"Você não quer ficar perto de mim." – ela falou depois de perceber que ele não ia respondê-la.

"Isto é ridículo!" – ele falou de supetão.

Minako deu dois passos para frente, invadindo o espaço pessoal dele e ele, quase que no mesmo instante, deu três passos para trás. Ela levantou uma das sobrancelhas como se dissesse 'Eu não disse?' e sorriu de um jeito triunfante.

"Não." – ele falou nervoso – "Isto foi só... Reflexo. Isto, reflexo!"

"Ah, claro." – ela desdenhou – "Reflexo que começou agora."

"Pelo amor de qualquer coisa, Minako! Por que você não está lá dentro junto com todo mundo?"

"Porque o meu amigo está aqui de fora me evitando e não querendo me dizer o porquê!" – ela reclamou.

"Tudo bem, Minako." – ele respirou as palavras quase como se fosse doloroso falar o nome dela.

"Tudo... bem?" – ela repetiu em dúvida.

Ele levantou a cabeça e olhou para ela por algum tempo. Aquilo era bem estúpido se ele fosse pensar de forma coerente. Minako piscou algumas vezes ficando mais confusa. Ainda parado a distância, ele esticou as duas mãos na direção dela, com as palmas viradas para cima. Ele não sabia se aquilo era um pedido ou um oferecimento, mas antes de ele chegar a alguma conclusão, Minako colocou as suas mãos sobre as dele. O corpo dele reagiu da mesma forma de antes: ele sentiu outro calafrio. Só que não era um calafrio ruim, era muito bom. Era cheio de expectativa e promessa. Ele fechou os dedos em torno das mãos dela e foi presenteado com um tom rosado se espalhando nas bochechas dela mais rápido do que ele estava respirando.

"Por favor, Saitou..." – Minako murmurou – "Se você não for falar ou fazer alguma coisa, eu vou ter que te chutar ou alguma coisa do tipo."

"Você está acabando com o clima." – ele murmurou mais baixo ainda.

"Não. Você está _nos_ constrangendo." – o rosto dela estava do mesmo tom de vermelho que ficava quando ela esforçava demais em uma corrida.

" _Nós_?" – ele perguntou – "Não só você?"

"Claro que nós! Eu só acho que essa demora só mostra que você não deve estar mesmo na Grifinória." – ela retrucou.

"Sério que você quer falar disto ag...?" – por um instante, um pânico frio e sufocante invadiu Saitou. Minako largou as mãos dele e ele deduziu que ela ia largá-lo sozinho ali. Ele era mesmo um covarde.

"Saitou, olhe para mim." – a voz dela era em tom de pedido, mas ele se sentiu compelido a obedecer.

"O que?" – ele levantou a cabeça e ela estava com as mão levantadas como se não soubesse bem o que fazer. Bom, pelo menos ele não era o único que não sabia o que fazer ali.

"Mas que porcaria, Saitou!" – Minako esbravejou irritada.

Saitou bufou mais irritado ainda e se aproximou dela de forma brusca. Apesar de ter se sobressaltado, Minako teve a presença de espírito de não se afastar. Os dedos dele estavam tremendo quando tocaram a pele abaixo do ouvido dela.

"Eu... Estou com medo." – ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

"De mim?" – ela perguntou de olhos abertos. Ela não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo com os olhos arregalados de surpresa.

"Não. Quer dizer... Sim, de você também..." – ele respondeu depois de suspirar.

"Mas eu não estou fazendo nada para te deixar com medo." – ela falou baixinho ao mesmo tempo que segurou os lados da camiseta dele, fechando as mãos com força. – "Estou?"

"Não é isso..." – ele respondeu com um tom meio desesperado – "Eu acho que gosto de você."

"Acha?" – a risada dela foi meio engasgada – "Que reconfortante! Levando em consideração que a gente é amigos..."

"Eu não estou falando de amizade, sua tonta!" – ele respondeu meio sem ar.

"Eu sei, seu idiota!" – ela estava tentando manter o humor, mas estava cada vez mais complicado – "Amigos não ficam com tremeliques quando um encosta no outro e depois sai correndo para fingir que não aconteceu nada."

Mesmo de olhos fechados Saitou tinha certeza que ele devia estar mais branco que papel ao fim da frase dela. Para logo depois, todos os tons de vermelhos possíveis terem explodido pelo rosto e pescoço dele. Estava ferrado, muito ferrado. Nem mesmo o corpo dele o ajudava. Aliás, o corpo dele que o tinha colocado nesta situação para começo de conversa. Minako suspirou de forma exagerada, ele tinha certeza que ela queria ser ouvida. Ela puxou a camisa dela com força e, como ele não estava esperando isto, ele quase caiu em cima dela.

"Mas o que...?" – ele abriu os olhos assustado, se apoiando com os pés no chão para não cair, e colocando as mãos nos ombros dela.

"Está tudo bem." – ela murmurou.

"O que?" – ele está, além de constrangido, confuso agora.

"Eu disse que está tudo bem." – ela repetiu exasperada – "Você é mais tapado do que eu pensava..."

"Ei, eu não sou tapado!"

"Surdo e meio cego, então!" – ela retrucou emburrada, puxando com mais força a camiseta dele – "Você está sempre pensando só em _você_ , nas _suas_ reações, que não percebe mais nada em volta!"

"Do que você está falando?" – ele perguntou, olhando para como a mão dela estava segurando a camiseta dele na altura cintura e em como aquilo não estava fazendo muito sentido.

Saitou tocou o pulso dela com cuidado, tentando fazê-la ceder um pouco a pegada no tecido. O efeito foi instantâneo, mas não o que ele esperava. Ele esperava que ela largasse a camiseta ou a puxasse com mais força. O que ele não esperava era que ela estremecesse sob o toque dele. De repente, as coisas ficaram mais claras, como se alguém tivesse aberto as cortinas de uma janela enorme e a luz estivesse batendo bem nos olhos dele e o cegando.

"Oh..."

"Você é realmente um tapado!"

"Eu... Não sou um tapado!" – ele reclamou – "Como eu poderia saber?"

"Eu não costumo me pendurar nas pessoas, sabia?"

"E como eu vou saber disto?"

"Saitou, você está sempre comigo!" – ela estava irritada – "Como você não me conhece!?"

"Eu pensei que você tinha se desequilibrado!"

"Seu... Tapado!" – ela repetiu, puxando a camiseta dele com a outra mão – "O que eu preciso fazer? Eu me joguei em cima de você! Eu vim atrás de você aqui!"

"É, sou mesmo." – Saitou concordou, ofegante, e deslizou o polegar pelo pulso dela com suavidade – "Um tapado."

"O que você está fazendo agora?" – ela olho para o dedo dele sobre a pele dela.

"Catalogando calafrios."

"Meus ou os seus?"

"Qual a diferença se eles acontecem ao mesmo tempo?"

Minako abriu a boca para falar algo, mas fechou quase que ao mesmo tempo porque não tinha a mínima ideia do que falar. Quase como se eles se fossem atraídos um pelo outro, começaram a se aproximar, ao mesmo tempo que os olhos se fecharam, até os lábios dos dois se tocaram com tanta suavidade que era mais um roçar de pele do que um beijo. Por mais delicado que o contato fosse, Minako não conseguiu evitar um sorrisinho ao sentir o estarrecimento passar pelo corpo dele.

"O que foi?" – ele murmurou de olhos fechados.

"Eu pensei que os calafrios deveriam acontecer em você e em mim ao mesmo tempo." – ela respondeu baixinho.

"Posso providenciar isso." – ele respondeu ainda de olhos fechados com um tom de voz que surpreendeu até mesmo ele.

* * *

 **Notas finais:** Fofinho, bem bobinho e... Eles são adolescentes, né!


End file.
